


[podfic] Things My Mother Taught Me

by heardtheowl, sevenfists



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heardtheowl/pseuds/heardtheowl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfists/pseuds/sevenfists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The whole thing was Chad's fault, really.</i>  Or - the one where Jared challenges Jensen to a game of Truth or Dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Things My Mother Taught Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [applegeuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Things My Mother Taught Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9224) by Sevenfists. 



******  
  
Length:** 00:41:21  
  
 **Download:**  
[MP3 || 57MB](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/things%20my%20mother%20taught%20me.mp3)  
[M4B || 30MB](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/Things%20My%20Mother%20Taught%20Me.m4b)  
  
Recorded as part of the [](http://cakehole-club.livejournal.com/profile)[**cakehole_club**](http://cakehole-club.livejournal.com/)  [Close Quarters Challenge](http://cakehole-club.livejournal.com/2390.html) and dedicated to [](http://applegeuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**applegeuse**](http://applegeuse.livejournal.com/)  with LOVE. <3


End file.
